longlivethequeenfandomcom-20200214-history
Corisande
Corisande '''is the Duchess of Mead, the daughter of Arisse and the sister of Kevan. Corisande is also the wife of Ignatius (Julianna's brother) and the mother of Briony and Noll. The previous Duke of Mead was Corisande's half-brother, Hyacinth. Corisande seems to want to keep her daughter away from the rest of her family, leaving her in school and not allowing her to attend the Grand Ball, even though she's past the age of majority. As far as Briony is concerned, her parents don't care for her... '''Spoiler Warning: ''Plot details follow, read at your own risk'' Involvement Week 17 If Banion calls for a vote of no-confidence, Corisande will abstain from the vote, finding it in bad taste; if Elodie named Ignatius Duke of Ursul, however, Corisande will vote in her favor. Week 29 Corisande will come to the castle asking for Briony. What Elodie can tell her about it depends on several factors: * If Elodie didn't go to Gwenelle's party, or didn't understand what Briony was talking about at the party, she will be unable to help Corisande, to her distress. * If Elodie tattled Briony at the party, or convinced her not to go to the forest, Corisande won't come to the castle, sure of her daughter's whereabouts. * If Elodie brought Briony to the castle, and either sent her alone to the Old Forest, or went together but abandoned her to save herself, an anguished Corisande will blame Elodie for Briony's death; Elodie can throw it back at her face, blaming Corisande for her neglect, driving the duchess to tears. * If Elodie went with Briony to the Old Forest, and both returned alive, Corisande will severely admonish both girls for their foolishness and forcibly take Briony home with her. * If Elodie brought Briony to the castle, and convinced her to talk to her parents, Briony will confront Corisande about her constant neglect; Corisande will apologize and promise to explain the reasons for wanting to keep Briony away from Mead. Week 30 If Elodie faces a civil war, Corisande will be one of the rebel leaders. Winning the war will result in Corisande's exile, regardless of method. If Corisande and Briony had a happy reunion during Week 29, Briony will send a coded letter to Elodie revealing the sordid secrets of her family, explained to her by Corisande. If Elodie granted Ursul's duchy to Ignatius, Briony's letter will reveal her parent's divorce. Personality Corisande seems rather normal on the outside. She find the vote of no-confidence on very bad taste under most conditions, which may be because Elodie is the gala's host or because Banion revealed his gambit during said gala. However, one has wonder what was on her mind when she agreed on an intimate relationship with her disturbed younger brother... Her relationship with Ignatius is a charade. Both dislike each other, keeping the ruse only for social interest. If Ignatius becomes Duke of Ursul, they won't have any reason to stay together and promptly divorce. It's uncertain whether it was always like this, or if their relationship was ruined after her incestuous affair. She genuinely cares for Briony's well-being, despite what her daughter thinks. She keeps Briony away from Mead to protect her from the family's scandals, and when confronted by the consequences of her neglect, reveals everything so Briony won't blame herself. If Briony dies, she will be very distraught, and if convinced of her blame for Briony's death she will be driven to tears. Trivia * Her dress is very similar to the one Briony wears. Etymology The name "Corisande" has a somewhat uncertain origin. "Corisande" is the French name of the main heroine of the chivalric novel Amadis de Gaula, possibly rooted in an older spelling of the Spanish "Corazón", meaning "heart". Or it may come from the Greek name "Chrysanthe", meaning "golden flower". If it's the latter, it gives her a botanic theme naming with Briony, and an appearance theme with the color of her hair and dress. Category:Characters